Electron transfer through proteins is the core process of all of energy transduction pathways in living cells. While metals and cofactors have for long been known to be key determinants of protein redox activity, only more recently has it been demonstrated that individual amino acids directly contribute to intramolecular and intermolecular electron transfer reactions.